Son of Artemis
by Adrinadaughter.of.Hades
Summary: May change into a one shot later on of different shippings


Son of Artemis

Artemis POV

Where in the name of Hades am I? Why are my clothes on the floor and golden ichor on the floor? My Athena, I am bleeding. Shit

-Flashback-

Poseidon: Hey Artemis

Me: Uncle Poseidon what are you doing here?

Poseidon: Oh Artemis. Aren't you tired of hating man and being a virgin?

Me: No and bye!

Poseidon: No you don't. I will take you most prized possession: your virginity.

That was the last thing I heard before I blackout.

-End of Flashback-

I quickly flash on my clothes and used my powers to check whether I am pregnant. Oh gods of Olympus I am pregnant. What should I do? I am supposed to be the goddess of hunt and virginity. I am supposed to be a maiden forever. Since demi-gods and gods birth only takes 2 days. I will give birth to him/her then I raise him/her to be a good person. If it is a boy he would be the first boy that is good and not cruel, if it's a girl she would join my hunt as a hunter of Artemis or daughter of Artemis.

Poseidon POV

Gods Artemis seems hot today but she is a freaking maiden goddess if not her virginity would be mine. Oh whatever, I don't care anymore I am so taking her virginity. Me: Hey Artemis

Artemis: Uncle Poseidon what are you doing here?

Me: Oh Artemis. Aren't you tired of hating man and being a virgin?

Artemis: No and bye!

Me: No you don't. I will take you most prized possession: your virginity.

With that I knock her out and took her virginity. After that I left her there

-Line break-

Artemis POV

I gave birth to a boy. I couldn't bare to kill him… my own flesh and blood. So I called my lieutenant and second-in-commend, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas.

Thalia + Zoe: Milady, what do you need us to do?

Me: Thalia, Zoe. I got a son, named Percy

Thalia: Milady, I thought you swore off maidenhood.

Zoe: That is true Milady, I mean no disrespect.

Me: It was not my choice. I was being raped by Poseidon.

Thalia: What Lord Poseidon raped you I will destroy him.

Zoe: Yah. He is a freaking bastard.

Me: No don't when the time is right because he may hurt little Percy.

Thalia+ Zoe: Yes Milady.

Percy: Mama, Thal-ah, and Ze

Me: Yes my little Percy. I am your mama.

Thalia: I am your sister, Thal-ah.

Zoe: I am your sister Ze. Milady he looks so cute. Should you show him to the other hunters?

Me: Yes and I will come with you. Hunters gather.

The hunters all gather around me waiting to see what I need them to do.

Me: Hunters this your new Brother Percy.

Hailey: What I thought you swore of all man?

Me: It wasn't my choice I was raped.

Hailey: Who did it I will destroy him.

Hunters: Yah!

Me: Calm down, when the time is right but as you all know he is a boy so we could raise him into the first good man on the face of earth right.

Hunters: Yes

Zoe POV:

I can't believe Lord Poseidon would do this. But at least we could raise him into a man that is good. But I don't think he would ever go to camp half-blood.

Thalia POV:

On my Zeus, I am going to kill Lord Poseidon and make him fade away. Why in the name of Hades will he do that?

-13 years later- Percy POV:

Me: Ze may I go hunting or do I need to ask mother?

Zoe: You would have to ask Lady Artemis or she may be mad.

Mom: Percy you may go hunting but you must be back soon

me: Yes Mother.

I immediately went hunting. I am very skilled with bows, arrows and sword fighting since I am the son of Artemis. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Percy Artemis Jackson. I have black messy hair, sliver eyes with a touch of sea green. After hunting for an hour I went to a nearby café to have some food. Suddenly, a boy caught me and brought me to a car.

Me: Excuse me but who are you? Why did you bring me here?

Random guy: I am Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter, roman god form Zeus. He king of gods, Olympus and god of lightning. I am supposed to be in camp Jupiter a roman camp but I like camp half-blood. But camp half-blood is so much better. Oh gods of Olympus, Piper won't be too happy that I kidnapped a demi-god.

Piper POV:

Hi. I am Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite and a charm speaker. Man where did Jason go. Jason is my boyfriend. Oh my Hades, why did Jason kidnap a demi-god? He is so going to have a god scolding after this.

Percy POV

I arrived at this camp Half-Blood. I stepped in to through the boarders with Jason. Then, a Trident and Bow appear on my head. Wait what a trident, my mother is Artemis, and she is a bow, why would there be a trident. Wait trident is Poseidon why would he claim me?

Some Horse man: All hail Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon and Artemis. The god of the seas and goddess of hunt.

Juliet: What he can't be the son of Lady Artemis? She is a Maiden goddess.

Campers: Yah Chiron.

Suddenly there is a white light behind me and then standing there was my mom and sisters.

Chiron: Lady Artemis, what are you doing here?

Mom: I am here for my son, who took him?

Me: Mother, a boy named Jason Grace, son of Zeus.

Zoe: How dare you Jason Grace a boy took our brother.

Me: Ze, it was him the blond one.

Zoe immediately went to hurt him. When he came back, he was groaning in pain then some campers which I think is the Apollo campers took him to the infirmary and Zoe came out smirking.

Me: Thanks Ze.

Zoe POV

Urghh that stupid boy kidnapped my brother, he will pay for it. I immediately went to kick him but not kill him so the other hunters and Thalia will have a turn.

Jason: Please stop

Zoe: Fine I will not kill you but I can't say the same for the other hunters, you messed with their brother.

Mom: Chiron, I need to talk to you with the other Olympians so you and the cabin leaders are needed on Olympus.

Chiron: Yes Lady Artemis. CABIN LEADERS ASSEMBLE! Cabin leaders we are needed on Olympus so pack your backs we are leaving in 20 minutes.

Mom: Thank you Chiron.

Chiron: Of course Lady Artemis.

-Line Break-

Percy POV:

My mother flashed the hunters and me on Olympus. Then I heard my mom talking to a hippie whom I think is Lord Zeus since I heard her calling him father.

Zeus: Olympians I hereby call a council meeting with the cabin leaders, hunters and hunters.

Chiron: Lady Artemis where would you like Percy to sit? Mom: He will sit in front of my throne while all other cabin leaders sit in front of their parents, hunters you except for Zoe, you will sit with Percy

After all the Olympians came, my mom glared at someone that looked like a fisher man whom I think is Lord Poseidon.

Mom: This is my son Percy Artemis Jackson.

Zeus: Arty why did you break your oath, my daughter?

Mom: It wasn't my choice father a god raped me so Percy is a god to, he is the god of tidal waves and minor god of the hunt.

Me: Mom are you alright? Mom: yes my son. 13 years ago, I was hunting alone in the woods, the bastard of the gods Poseidon _(She spat)_ raped me when I woke up my clothes were on the floor and golden inchor were on the floor when I realised I was raped my Poseidon _(she spat again)_. Then today, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter or Zeus whichever you prefer brought him to Camp Half-Blood when he pass through the boarders I claimed him but Poseidon claimed him too. Father when he goes to camp in the summer whose cabin should he stay in?

Zeus: How dare you rape Artemis you know she is a maiden and Arty he should stay in your cabin.

Apollo: How dare you Poseidon rape my twin sis you bastard if I do not get revenge for Arty I would never forgive myself.

Ares, Hestia, Hermes, Aphrodite, Athena, Hades, Hera, Hephaestus, Dionysus and Persephoneshe is visiting with Hades: Yah

Poseidon: But he is my son too.

Zeus: True that, but you raped my daughter and you did not even bother about him till he step into camp. But Arty here has taken care of him since birth so I would choose her.

Mom: Thank you Father.

Me: Thank you Grandfather

Zeus: Anything for my grandson and Arty.

Suddenly Thalia spoke up

Thalia: Father, Lady Artemis I would like to quit the hunt.

Mom: why Thalia you were a great huntress.

Thalia: Milady, I fell in love and I also wanted to experience aging and growing old with my friends and love ones. I fell in love with Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and father I love him please do not disapprove and Lady Artemis please do not turn him into a jackalope.

Mom: Thalia, if he ever hurt you I would change him into a jackalope and the hunt is always open for you.

Thalia: Thank you Lady Artemis

Mom then chanted some spells or something

Mom: Βάλτε ένα τέλος στην αθανασία της και αφήστε την ηλικία της για ερωτεύτηκε με το γιο του Άδη i της δώσει την ευλογία μου κυρία Άρτεμις θεά του κυνηγιού. Θα της δώσω την ευλογία μου να uuse τα τόξα και βέλη

Thalia immediately look pale.

Apollo: I would give her my blessing Δίνω τις δυνάμεις της θεραπείας για τον Απόλλωνα είμαι θεός του ήλιου _(I give the powers of healing for Apollo I'm god of the sun )_ .

Zeus: I would give her my blessing I Δίας, ο θεός του κεραυνού να της δώσει τις εξουσίες της αστραπής _(I, Zeus, god of lightning give her the powers of lightning)_

Aphrodite: I will bless her too I, η Αφροδίτη, η θεά της ομορφιάς δώσει αιώνια ομορφιά της _(I, Aphrodite, goddess of beauty give her everlasting beauty)_

Hades: I will give my blessing too Εγώ, ο Άδης, άρχοντα του υποκόσμου της δώσει τις αρμοδιότητες της σκιάς που ταξιδεύουν _(I, Hades, lord of the underworld give her the powers of shadow travelling)_

Then a boy around 16 came up wearing all black whom I think is Nico Di Angelo

Nico: Thank you lady Artemis

Hades: son what is the meaning of this?

Nico: dad I love her. You prevent me from loving Thalia when you kidnapped your love , Persephone, and made her eat pomegranate seeds from the underworld forever linking her with the underworld.

Hades: fine I approve your relationship.

-Line Break-

Percy POV:

Oh gods of Olympus, I love Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas. But she is a hunter of my mom who forever swore off man.

Me: Mother I need to talk to you

Mom: yes Percy what do you need?

Me: I love Zoe. What should I do?

Mom: Well you love my lieutenant? You should tell her.

Me: Mother will you approve the relationship?

Mom: Of course but she must love you too. But if you break her heart, I will turn you into a jackalope wherever you are my son or not.

Me: of course mother

Zoe POV:

I love rainbow swirl you know who else like rainbow swirl… Percy. He so …what's that word… handsome, hot and one of the most awesome person in the world.

I wish I could be with him but he is Lady Artemis son and I am her lieutenant and I swore of man.

Zoe: Milady, I need to speak to you.

Artemis: of course Zoe.

Zoe: Milady, I wish to quit the hunt

Artemis: Why my lieutenant?

Zoe: Milady, I am so sorry but I fell in love with Percy.

Artemis: Zoe, it is fine. I fallen in love with Hermes so I am going to change the rule about swearing off man.

Zoe: Thank you milady. Artemis: I hope he would treat you well if not the same rules apply I will turn him into a jackalope.

Zoe: Thank you Milady.

Percy Pov:

Me: Zoe, where are you? I got something to tell you.

Zoe: what is it?

Me: Zoe, I fell in love with you but I know you do not feel the same way (I walked away from a shocked Zoe)

Zoe: Percy, wait. I love you too.

With that I pull her into a long passionate kiss.

Artemis POV

Me: Hunters gather round.

Hunters: Yes milady you called?

Me: yes I hereby change the rule about falling in love cause I myself fallen in love with Hermes and Zoe fell in love with Percy. But if the boys hurt you I will turn them into a jackalope.

Hunters: Yes milady

Then I flashed to Olympus to find Hermes.

Me: Hermes, where are you? I got something to tell you.

Hermes: me too. Arty I love you but I know you swore of man so I will just go now.

Me: oh Hermes I love you too I changed the rule about falling in love. Father!

Zeus: Yes Arty? Me: Father I fallen in love with Hermes may you give us your blessing?

Zeus: of course Arty.

Hermes: Well then Arty will you be my girlfriend?

Me: of course Hermes.

Zeus: Now there will be a council meeting now. OLYMPIANS!

After all the Olympians are here father announced.

Zeus: Poseidon come here.

Poseidon: yes you called

Zeus: HOW DARE YOU rape Artemis you now she sworn off man.

Then Father took his master bolt and zapped him, Apollo played some music to annoy him, Hephaestus put fire on his hair, Ares cut him using his sword, Hades summoned the skeleton to fight him then Apollo healed his hair only the rest he had to settle himself

Then everyone lived happily together and Zoe became Percy's immortal's wife.

-end-

Author Note: This is my first fanfiction so criticism are welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all rights go to Rick Riordan.


End file.
